Cut Short, Heart changed
by 16ckelmen
Summary: This is humorous cause you can laugh at all my multitude of mistakes this is friendship cause you have to be my friend if you made it through the short is is T cause I'm a teen.Danny comes to Tokyo the only way I will let him falling to his death.He loses his heart. Destroys plants. (Sam is gonna be pissed) So, what is his final decision to escape this mess, make it messier


Japan is a pretty cool looking place. I mean it; the view is amazing as I come falling towards some random building. The lights glitter like stars only, well, human made. That is probably the best you will get out of me, because I love space so much that I'll probably ramble on about the stars for hours like my dad does with ghosts. Believe me that will never be something you want to be put through.

As the ground comes closer I can start to hear the sounds of the city. Cars honking, people bickering, some girl screaming, and clocks ringing. I mean it; Japan is such a peaceful… wait, back up a second, a girl screaming. That can't be good. I try to zone in while I still have a view of the town. It seemed to be coming from a plant shop.

"Change back, change back, change back," I muttered to myself. Finally the white rings glow around me and I stop less than half a foot from the ground.

I flew up higher into the sky and raced to the building, which the scream emanated from. I let intangibility do its thing and went through the roof ending up surrounded by three girls in… ballet outfits? No, that can't be right. Anyway, the scream was coming from a tall women with long green hair. Vines were wrapped tightly around her with electricity crackling widely. "I heard that shock therapy could do wonders but don't you think that's taking it a little far," I joked. Then I shot a quick burst of ecto-energy at the vines and it died faster than snow melts in the desert.

The green haired women fell towards the pink haired girl. Wow she is young… and the bad guy… girl, whom also had green hair although hers were lighter and shorter, fell into some plants behind her. The whole group turned to face me as I floated in middle air. "Who are you?" The blonde girl asks. I stare at all of them, and then a man in a tuxedo comes in. The bad girl laughs maniacally and the guy draws a… pole? Okay I'm missing something, aren't I?

"Is this weird ballet remake of something? If so I give you all points on creativity, but take away points for keeping this safe. I mean, kids are watching, would it hurt to make this look less real and wear longer skirts?" I asked with a slight sarcastic tint in my voice. They all looked at me shocked and a little disbelieved. "Sooo… are we done here or are you guys still fighting each other for some unknown reason?" I ask a little confused at what I should do. What? There is no way this bad guy can fit in the thermos, she's not a ghost.

"Well, since you are so curious I'll just show you," the bad girl said with conviction. Oh, great. I so just stepped in it. A red like lightning like thing erupted from the flowers and shot at me. Then a slight shock went through my body. A bright blue star thingy floated out of my chest glowing white with green ectoplasm floating and sticking on and by it.

"Great, this is just like Skulker and my pelt thing all over again!" I exclaimed annoyed. Then with a great flash the crystal-like star thingy changed into a double-headed scythe, with a black pole connecting ice blue blades that radiated white light and seemed to leak ectoplasm. "Well that's useful," I stated with my regular cocky smile on my face. I grabbed the pole swinging it like a pro and destroyed the plants within a couple seconds. "So, is that it?" I ask with a growing smirk, my radioactive green eyes dancing with fun.

"You just spoiled weeks of my precious time! You're the foul to think I give up. As a matter of fact my plan B is even more daring and ingenious!" The bad girl announced while sticking something into one of the weird plants. I stared at her incredulously. She is like Skulktech I shuddered. Disgusting in her endeavors and a long-winded speechmaker, announcing her plans to the world. I kind of started to zone out. What! I didn't get to sleep for over two days! Then the giant plant/flower thing attacked the bad girl after tuxedo guy broke some black star. Okay, wow… I missed a lot. Hehe, anyway, the monster plant flower started to hurt her and to words sent me flying to her rescue, help me. I so hope I don't regret this. I twirled the scythe letting my temperature drop and my eyes turn blue. I really hope Sam doesn't mind. "Cool off, will yah?" I joked as I froze the plant and grabbed the bad girl, humming the 'Bad Boy' song as I did so. Oh, Great irony how you are my friend.

I set her down on the floor. She was passed out. I let go of the scythe and stare at it with a frown. The shine falters a bit and then it shrinks back to its original form. I smirk as it goes back into my chest with a cold shiver. "Good crystal star thingy kabober," I sighed. I then leaned down towards bad girl. "Let's hope this works… Frostbite be with me," I mumbled. Then I gently placed my hands on her stomach and hoped the new power I got worked.

She gasped and everyone looked our way. Shoot! I zoned out again and I have no clue what just happened with them. "Do you know your name?" I asked her calmly acting as friendly as I could.

"I'm Lulu Teruno, but where am I?" Lulu asked. I smiled.

"You are at a garden shop it looks like you fainted after you controlled some plants. It is a beautiful magic you control, but pleas try to be more careful," I replied kindly. She nodded with wide eyes, but tears started to trickle down her cheek.

"No one else thinks so. They think I'm a monster! A Freak! I-I don't know where to go," she cried.

"Shh… it's okay, it's okay," I murmured in her ear. It really wasn't, but I had no clue at what else I could say. Then I remembered. I had just gotten a letter to attend a school for special people like her and me. "Sorry, I… we interrupted you guys. Come on Lulu I know the perfect place to go," I said as I lead her away. Far away from Japan. "My names Danny, by the way Lulu," I told Lulu.

"Hey, um… Mom somehow I ended up in Japan and I was wondering if you could get me into that school you were talking about along with a friend I just met down here whom is also very interested… Thanks!" I replied to my mom, Maddie over the phone. You know Japan is a really lovely place. It has sparkling lights, lots of vegetation, and interesting people.

* * *

**AN: The End!**

**I wrote this one shot with many choices on where to send them. Monster High, Yokai Academy, Camp Halfblood, Hogwarts... etc. So if any of you are brave enough and not too occupied you can write a Sequel. I have so many other stories and finals and AP Summer school (one week of preparing for taking AP next year) Summer Homework, Chemistry Labs. As you can tall I'm busy and in big trouble for writing this, but I couldn't help it. :) If any of you do just tell me through PM or review. More than one person can take this up because of the different places they could go. All I ask is You don' get rid of Lulu. She could just be a friend, just don't throw her away please. Sorry for the rambling, my lazy zone out skips where I drew a blank, and putting up with me for sooo long to read all this.**

**Hope you enjoyed if not I'm really sorry!**


End file.
